A Journey With A Master
by Sunsifire
Summary: Ash and Dawn go to Unova with a Pokemon Master so Ash can challenge the champion. After Diamond and Pearl anime series and after Black and White 2 games. Bella is 16, Ash is 15 and Dawn is 14. Putting it here in case I forget: I do not own Pokemon. If I did why would I be writing FANfiction about it?
1. Meeting a Master

** Yay? First story so don't kill me please. Thank you. I hope this isn't too terrible. It starts right at the end of the Diamond and Pearl Version of the anime and the end of White 2. **

**~Chapter 1~**

Ash's PoV

This was depressing. I was losing my two traveling partners- one of which I've had since my journey started way back in Kanto. I was just about to say something to Dawn when an altaria landed nearby. A girl, probably only a bit older than me, got off.

"It's a pretty much clear path from here to the lab. I'll be back in a few Eli!" The girl was saying. She released a Pokemon and was off.

"Uhh... Ash? Do you know who that was?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Not a clue."

We stood there for about five minutes waiting for the girl to come back. No clue why. The altaria -Eli?- walked over to a berry bush and started eating some Oran berries. A golden blur ran past and stopped near the altaria. The blur happened to be a beautiful shiny arcanine. The girl turned around and smiled as if she was sorry for something.

"Sorry about that. Neither me or my Pokemon could wait to get Terra and Calem back. Its been a year since we saw them." The girl said. She had messy red-brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail, medium brown eyes and was wearing a blue shirt, black hoodie, jeans, and black boots.

"Who are you and who is Terra and Calem?" I asked

"Oh yeah! I'm Bella and this is Elijah, Sunsi, Alex, Celia, Tai, Mysilo, Terra and Calem." She said pointing to the altaria then the shiny arcanine and releasing a lucario, grass snake thing, azumarill, weavile, torterra, and an empoleon.

"Hello. I'm Dawn and this is Ash." Dawn introduced us. I, on the other hand, noticed something -2 somethings- wrong.

"Why do you have eight Pokemon and what is that snake thing?" I pointed at 'Celia'.

"Well that 'thing' is a serperior." At our confused faces she added "From Unova."

And so it went. Probably for the next half an hour we asked her questions. We learned that 1) Unova is a region southeast-ish from Sinnoh 2) a serperior evolves from snivy which is a starter Pokemon 3) she was 16 and has been a trainer for 6 years and 4) Bella still didn't answer why she had eight Pokemon. I reasked this question. Bella sighed at this.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Normal trainers only have six, champions can have eight and well..."

"Well...?"

"And Masters can have up to ten Pokemon at a time."

"Oh! So you're the champion of Unova?" I happily exclaimed. Dawn just gave me this look.

"How can you be so dense? It's obvious she's a Pokemon Master." Dawn just has to pop my bubble, doesn't she?

"Yeah." For some reason Bella winced. "I really don't want to be swamped by 'fans' everywhere so it's not that public. And besides if I was a champion -not that I want to be- it would be of Kanto." At our curious looks she further explained. "I'm from Cerulean City."

"Do you know Misty?" I asked excitedly.

"Misty? Gym leader Misty? Misty who decided it would be nice to disappear when I visit? Then no I don't know one of my best friends in this world."

"Oh-HEY! You do know her!" How she spoke it was like Bella was trying to confuse you. "Well anyway you must be an awesome trainer to be a master."

"I am a skilled trainer, but what about you two?" Bella asked.

"I'm a Coordinater -with five ribbons- and Ash hasn't beaten a champion yet." Dawn told her.

"I've done a bit of contests before and how have you been training for five years and not beaten a champion yet- oh-uh no offense." Bella said.

"I don't know but I haven't been to Unova yet so I can still try!" I replied hopefully.

"Okay. If you'd like, I would be willing to help you train for Unova. I can easily get us a boat ride over. I assume you would be willing to come with Dawn?" Bella offered.

"Well I would but I would have to ask my mom and then I have that job..." Dawn trailed off uncertainly.

"Please Dawn? I'm sure Johanna would agree and do you really _have _to do that job thingy?" I pleaded.

Dawn sighed. "Okay...i'm sure there will be a lot of cute Pokemon too."

"Wooo! Journey through Unova!" Both me and Bella cheered.

**First chapter done! Is it good? Is Bella evil? Will Dawn die? Am I asking unrelated questions?**


	2. Bella's Team

**Yo! Here's the second chapter (clearly). Forgot to mention that Bella has freckles all over her face mainly across her nose. Hopefully if you think Bella is super bubbly and is always being inconsiderate of people that will change. 'Cause she's not. At all. For the record I don't own Pokemon. This _is_ fanfiction.**

**BEGIN!**

~Bella's PoV~

I was looking over the boat railing when I heard the commotion. It was some kid boasting about how _amazing_ he was because he beat _everybody_ on the ship. If you're curious, I HATE when people boast. When it's not true at least. I mean honestly? Who does this kid think he is?

"I think you're missing somebody, kid." Challenged somebody.

"HA! Go back to your room little girl. You're no match for the great...JOFFERY." The kid boasted. He had short blond hair, blue eyes and such a smug smile you just wanted to knock him off the ship. With a hyper beam. He was wearing ridiculous 'classy' clothes with a _cape._

"Mmhmm. Well you wouldn't want to tell lies do you? So, what are the rules?" I smiled, oh so calmly. I don't know what was about this kid that made me want to rip his face off.

"Well don't be too sad when you lose. Rules are: 6 vs. 6 (If you have that many), switching after a Pokemon faints only and the basics." He tried to taunt me. Tried.

I could easily take him down with my normal team. That being Sunsi, Alex, Elijah, Celia, Tai and Mysilo.

"Ladies first." I smirked and threw up a ball. With a cloud of white smoke and music notes**(A/N She has seals on the Pokeballs)** and a loud, beautiful cry an altaria appeared on the field. Joffery smirked and threw out a raichu.

"This will be easy give up now!" He goaded. Clearly thinking Eli was weak to electric types.

"Nah. Weak defense." I whispered the last part to Eli. He nodded and flew up, performing weak flying attacks. Joffery continued to 'taunt' me. "Draco Meteor!" With that the raichu fainted while Elijah sang happily, not even tired.

Joffery fumed while I looked at him innocently. He took out a glalie now. On my side there was more smoke, this time black. Out of it walked a lucario.

"Freeze him with Blizzard!" I rolled my eyes.

"Dodge and Poison Jab." I told Alex. Alex nodded and ran forward, ducking under the glalie and turning to poison the ice-type. "Flash Cannon." The glalie tried, but couldn't stay up.

Joffery was even madder now. Being shown up by a 'little girl'. He switched his glalie out for an emboar. He looked at me smug while I simply sighed and threw out another ball.

This time there was an explosion of bubbles everywhere and an azumarill stood there. This was an extremely short fight with a single surf from Tai taking the giant pig down. I think Joffery's head will burst. He brought out a tentacruel. There were vines and roots everywhere before a serperior rose up with a challenging glare on her face.

"Leaf Blade!" "Sludge Wave!" We shouted to our respective Pokemon. Both got hit fairly bad. "Celia! Giga Drain!" I called out. She nodded and absorbed energy from the tentacruel. Yet, it still looked (somewhat) strong. I gave an evil grin and said a single word. "Return." Celia nodded and struck out with a glowing green tail, knocking the tentacruel back and it didn't even try to get up.

"H-how?" Joffery gaped sending out a Yanmega. A large glacier floated before breaking apart into hundreds of shards and dropping a weavile. This battle was over in a minute because of Mysilo's Ice Beam.

"THAT'S IT! You have put up a good fight, but you cannot defeat my most powerful Pokemon, FERROTHORN!" Joffery yelled. I blinked in surprise.

"Then this is going to be incredibly easy. Meet my strongest, Sunsi!" I called throwing Sunsi's ball up. It exploded into a blue and red comet before dispersing. From the glare a golden arcanine leaped and then roared. Joffery paled and didn't even give a command. "Sunsi, a Flamethrower, if you will. Try not to harm him too much."

Joffery ran away crying about how I cheated. I turned to the gaping Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup and smirked.

"I didn't even go all out. I was expecting a fight actually." I shrugged to their surprise.

**See? Bella's awesome. This chapter was mainly introducing Bella and her main team, who are:**

**Sunsi~ a powerful female shiny arcanine**

**Alex~ an equally powerful male lucario, also Sunsi's (Pokemon) best friend**

**Elijah~ a male altaria who is always musical**

**Tai~ a friendly male azumarill**

**Mysilo~ a _chill_ male weavile who is not very friendly and is _cold_ to everybody**

**Celia~ a graceful female serperior who acts _superior _sometimes**

**Every chapter there will be extra Pokemon to fill her team. But anyway if you know what Joffery is from and why I have a 'mysterious' urge to kill him, go get a cookie.**

**See ya' next chapter!**


	3. Asperita City at last!

**Hiya! This will be the chapter when things will finally get going in Unova! So guys and girls, how terrible is it so far? Help me with my nonexistent self-esteem! Please? **

~Dawn's PoV~

"When are you going to start training me?"

"When you have more Pokemon."

"So, soon? "

"I don't know! Just wait! Bianca will be here soon!"

Its been like this for the past 15 minutes since we arrived in Asperita City. It was really pretty from the Lookout. Under advice from Bella we left all of our Pokemon with Professor Oak except Pikachu, Piplup and Buneary. Buneary had refused to leave me. We were waiting for someone named Bianca to update our Pokedex's and offer us a starter.

"Sorry I'm late!" A girl with blond hair and green eyes ran up. She looked a bit sheepish. "I thought you were going back to Kanto!"

"It's fine Bianca." Bella shrugged it off and then gestured to me and Ash."This is Dawn and that is Ash. And I was but instead I met these two."

"Oh, okay! Well nice to meet you Ash and Dawn! Pokedex please!" _If Bianca isn't one of the happiest people I've ever met then I'm a rattata. _I handed my Pokedex over to her.

"Hmm-hm-hmm. And...done! Okay, the three starters you can choose from are Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott!" Bianca hummed. She released a Pokemon similar to Celia except smaller and with legs, a fiery pig and a very cute otter-like Pokemon with a shell on its stomach.

"I want Oshawott!" I declared. "Do you have name little guy?" The oshawott nodded.

"_He says his name is Vann." _I jumped when I heard the voice in my head. I turned and saw Alex nod at me._ I forgot that lucario could do that. _

"Okay Vann, you want to come with me? This is Piplup ans that is Buneary." Said buneary bounced over and hugged Vann. Piplup shook hands (paws?) with Vann.

"I'll catch my own Pokemon." Ash said.

"Okay! Well nice meeting, but I ha-" Bianca started to say, but got cut off by someone running up the steps.

"Seriously, Bella! You didn't tell me you were back! Wait, why are you back?" Someone about Bella's age with dark blue hair** (A/N This is the Black/White 2 rival "Hugh") **yelled at her.

"Oh, hey Nicolo. Because I'm training Ash and Dawn came along to get cute Pokemon." Bella didn't seem the slightest bit fazed that he came out of nowhere. "How did you know I was here anyway?" Or not.

"I'm magic." Nicolo replied with a completely flat face.

"Ha-ha. Anyway back to the matter at hand." Bella looked over to Bianca.

"Oh, yes. I have to go. Nice meeting you all!" Bianca called before leaving.

"So why are you here Nico? Want to get beaten? Again?" Bella teased.

"Hey! I won at least once!"

"Uh-huh. Keep dreaming. Cheren around?"

"Why do you expect me to know?"

"Because you do."

Nico looked at Bella like he was going to strangle her, but just sighed. "Yes, he's there."

"Thanks!" Bella turned to leave.

"I would challenge you, but my team is resting!" Nico called after her.

"You could try! You coming guys?" Bella yelled up.

I looked over to Ash and then over to Nico. "We should leave. It was nice to meet you."

"You too! You would figure that beating Iris would at least help." Nico mused as me and Ash followed Bella.

"Okay! Well Ash we could head over to the Gym now or go to Route 19 and see what you can catch." Bella told us.

"What Pokemon are there?" I asked.

"Including Floccesy Ranch there are patrats, purrloins, psyducks, mareep, azurills, riolus, dunsparce, audinos, lillipups and pidoves." Bella listed off the Pokedex and showed us pictures of all of them.

"I might catch a purrloin. Or a mareep. Maybe an audino." I murmured.

"I want a pidove!" Ash decided.

"Most of those can be found in Floccesy Ranch and we should see a purrloin along the way." Bella said walking away.

"Uhh... what way did she go?" Ash asked.

"I think that way." I told him pointing toward what looked like the Pokemon center.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Hold up, Ash!"

**Yay! By the way, Vann is Norwegian for water. So I have a question. For those of you who like Kingdom Hearts, I'm thinking of starting a story about it. Good idea? Somebody please review. One review, just one, and I'll do another chapter. Bye.**


	4. A Mysterious Pokemon and a Shocking Tale

**Oh guys, I am soo sorry. My computer charger broke and I started my Kingdom Hearts story. But I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in, like, a month. *Bows down* Please don't kill me. But anyway, here we go. Nicolo is what I named the rival for White 2. He'll pop up every now and again, mainly to give Bella a good fight. This chapter will be the first where we meet some new Pokemon of Bella's. And, for the record, I don't own Pokemon. Just Bella and the personalities of her Pokemon.**

**Mentioum- A gallade who doesn't really like fighting, but will do it willingly to protect those close to him.**

**Gust- A pidgeot who is very prideful and irritable but, is very kind. Most of the time.**

**Okay. Lets get this started already.**

~Bella's PoV~

"Should I have waited for them? Yeah, you're right." I mused to Sunsi, who was laying down on her stomach next to me. "Meh. It's a small town. They'll catch up." We were sitting at the exit of Asperita, waiting for Ash and Dawn.

"Found her!" Ash called.

"Took you long enough." I told the duo. "Meet Mentioum and Gust." I said releasing my gallade and pidgeot. Mentioum waved while Gust just took them in and then ruffled his wings.

"Aww. He's so pretty." Dawn cooed to Gust. Who glared at her.

"Don't mind him. He's always rude. Don't get me wrong though, he is one of the most loyal Pokemon I have ever met. For one who is always stuck in his pride. Oh shush,you know it's true." I told him when he squawked at me. "Well, lets go already." With that we walked down the route. Up high in the sky three large Pokemon were ducking and twisting about themselves. _Probably unfezant, but they seem too large. Eh, who knows. _Sunsi's ears perked up suddenly. She looked to Dawn and then to the bushes on the side of the path.

"Dawn," I whispered. "A purrloin. Go get it." She nodded and crept away, Vann at her side. "Think she'll get it?" I asked out loud. Ash nodded.

About 10 minutes later Dawn came out with Vann skipping behind her and a pokeball held over her head. She released and out came a purrloin with a red bolt of energy.

"So, what are you going to name her, Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Hmm... I don't know, maybe she already has a name." Dawn murmured.

"PURR!" The devious Pokemon yelled at them.

"Her name is Dresa." I chuckled. "Look Gust, someone more prideful then you." I ducked a wing that was meant for my head. Ash gave me a curious look when I knew her name but shrugged it off.

"Welcome to the team, Dresa." He welcomed her. She just turned her head away from us. _Shouldn't you let the others out? _I looked over to Mentioum and nodded.

"Meet the others little Dresa." I said to the small Pokemon releasing Alex, Celia, Elijah, Mysilo and Tai. Alex smirked at Mentioum- they have a small rivalry, just for fun though,- while Eli and Gust flew away. Dresa looked in fear at Alex. _Duh, he's a powerful fighting type. She should me scared. _We took off down Route 19 again, with Dresa staying away from Alex as much as she could. It was funny.

All the peace and serenity by a large shape falling just barely in my sight. I ran straight towards it all eight of my Pokemon following me. I ran through the woods to where the shape crashed. It looked similar to Latios, but was black instead of blue. It was slimmer than Latios, too. The triangle on its chest was half red, half blue. One wing had a huge burn on it, probably why it couldn't fly.

~Dawn's PoV~

Ash and I chased after Bella as fast as we could and watched her care for a strange Pokemon.

"Heal pulse. Potion. Rawst berry. Heal Pulse." She just ordered off commands and Mentioum and Alex listened. "Bandage." Bella sat back and looked at the Pokemon. "There. I did the best I could. It looks like someone had tried to shoot it down with a fire Pokemon of some sort. Sunsi, I'm sorry but, it might be best if you move out of sight." The arcanine nodded and went into the bushes. The odd Pokemon had its one wing wrapped up in bandages with a rawst berry pulp on it.

"La...ti." The odd Pokemon groaned.

"It's okay. What's your name?" Bella said softly. The Pokemon looked at her then to me and Ash then back to her. It glared at her and looked at its wing.

"It's going to be okay. I did the best I could, but you won't be able to fly for awhile. How are you feeling?" She spoke so soft and gentle, I'm surprised the Pokemon wasn't calm. It flexed it wing and winced. It looked at Bella as if begrudgingly saying thanks. "Your welcome. Now it's best if you rest now, okay?"

Ash looked at Bella curiously. "What did it say?" He asked.

"He said something about one of the Lati's, 'My wing?' and 'Thanks'." She told him.

"Hmm. Bella can you speak to Pokemon?" Ash asked. Bella and I looked at him in surprise.

"Why do you figure?"

"Well, you knew Dresa's name, you seem to always know what Pokemon want and you understood what this Pokemon said." Ash explained, gesturing to the lightly sleeping Pokemon.

"Your smarter than I thought. But, yes, I can." Bella sighed.

"How?" I asked surprised.

"It's a long story..."

~Bella's PoV~

_I climb down from Mt. Coronet, both me and Sunsi tired from the day's events. I look up in surprise. Arceus, Palkia and Dialga were standing there Arceus spoke in my mind_Thank you. If Team Galactic managed to combine the Lustrous, Adamant and Griseous orbs to try and summon me, they would have exploded. The result would cause the balance of the universe would have drastically changed. _Almost dumbstruck I managed to say my thanks. To be thanked by the God of all Pokemon, it was incredible. _As a gift for everything you have done, I give you this. _Arceus dipped his head to rest on my forehead. A wave of energy spread. I looked at Arceus confused, but he just smiled. _Giratina sends his thanks. He departed to return order to the Distortion World. It was in chaos when he was forced here. _With that the Alpha Pokemon left, Dialga following. Palkia looked at me. _To try and prevent further dangers such as this, I give you this. _Palkia said. Except not in my mind. I actually understood a Pokemon. _Guard it well. _The Spatial Pokemon handed me a completely smooth orb. The Lustrous Orb. I blinked in surprise, honored that these legendary Pokemon gave me these gifts. _I-I promise, I will guard it with my life _Palkia smiled and took off._

I told Ash and Dawn my story and showed them the Lustrous orb. Sunsi laid next to me.

"I can't believe you told them. I thought you wouldn't trust them enough. They do have a certain air around them. Most likely they've been in the presence of a legendary." Sunsi said to me.


End file.
